


Springtime Blues

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-20
Updated: 2010-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written for the Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo Challenge#41: Blue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Springtime Blues

"Falling down on the job again?"

Doyle, sprawling ungracefully among the bluebells, grimaced. "Turned my ankle. Get him?"

"Handcuffed round a tree." Bodie extended a hand to Doyle's grasp, a brief permissible public contact.

Doyle tested his ankle. "Made a mess of these bluebells, didn't we?"

Bodie glanced over the swathe of crushed and scattered flowers that marked their pursuit and Doyle's fall. " 'Spreading ruin and scattering ban', that's us, mate."

"Bloody poetry again? Come on, blue eyes, or he'll have that tree uprooted and be off."

Bodie smiled to himself, admiring his partner's tight blue jeans as he followed.


End file.
